Kurama (Kasumi12346)
Appearance Despite being a very powerful demon general who was trained by a primordial demon, Kurama has an appearance reminiscent of a human child. This appearance is what gave him the alias "The Kid General." Kurama has messy mid-length blond hair with bangs that fall over his forehead and bangs that frame his face. Personality Out of all of the demon generals, Kurama is known to be the most dangerous. This isn't because of his abilities, but because his personality can change at a drop of a hat. He can go from friendly, almost child-like to almost sadistic in an instant. What makes this trait even more dangerous is how there isn't any rhyme or reason to his unexpected personality changes. His childlike appearance makes him even more dangerous since it isn't uncommon for his foes and allies to treat him as a harmless child. Relationships Typhon Himura To Kurama, Typhon is both a fatherly figure as well as a very close friend. He speaks and talks to Typhon with a lot of respect and he takes it very personally if anyone insults Typhon. History Hundreds of years before the birth of the legendary Cerberus, Zeref experienced the power of Heavenly Body Magic and saw the offensive potential in Healing Magic. The power and potential of these two types of magic surprised Zeref so he wrote two curses and a demon based on the darker properties of these types magic. Once this book was written he named it "Nightshade" and then travelled to The Void and created the Etherious once he arrived there. This Etherious was later named "Kurama." A hundred years after his creation, Kurama tried to steal from a demon he thought was weak. Unbeknownst to Kurama, this demon was none other than a primordial demon known as Typhon Himura. Typhon easily bested Kurama in a fight and was about to kill Kurama when he realized that his opponent was merely a child. So instead of killing the young Kurama, Typhon decided to raise Kurama and to teach him how to use his curses. The training Kurama went through was tough, it was so tough that Kurama went on the verge of dying more times than he could count. During this time of training with this godlike being, Kurama grew stronger and stronger with every passing month. In little over 300 years he became a lot stronger than a lot of other Etheriouses. It is suspected that the combination of the deadly training and the Typhon's father-like attitude toward Kurama is what gave birth to the personality that Kurama is known for. Around 500 years later, Typhon discovered the truth about Etheriouses and then shared the knowledge with Kurama. Wanting to learn more about who he is, Kurama left the comfort of The Void and traveled to Earth Land. Synopsis Equipment *'Primordial Blade:' The Primordial Blade is a short sword given to Kurama by Typhon Himura. What makes this short sword different from any other is that it is infused with a small amount Typhon's curse power. As a primordial demon, Tyhon's curse power gives the short sword a lot of different abilities. The first and most feared ability among the enemies of demons is the ability corrupt and "slay" almost anything that is holy such as light, God Slayer Magic, and certain forms of Devil Slayer Magic such as Light-based Devil Slayer Magic. When coming into contact with substances such as these, the substance seemingly withers away. The second ability this sword has is the ability to amplify Kurama's strength and speed by a small amount when it is being used. Finally, the overwhelming curse power that flows through the sword allows Kurama to transform the sword into a heightened state. In this state, the sword becomes a lot sturdier and sharper. **Cursed Stanceblade: After many long hours of training with this sword, Kurama has gained the ability to temporarily draw out the curse power within the blade and distribute it to different parts of his body with a mere thought. Depending on where the curse power is channeled, Kurama can greatly change his physical traits allowing him to perform a large variety of actions without needing a lot of skill or weapons. The alterations made by doing this are called stances and they're currently only five stances. Curse and Abilities Yin Body Curse The Yin Body Curse is a type of Curse that allows Kurama to manifest and control the shady side of existence in the form of negative energy. Negative energy is a type of energy that is said to the embodiment of all things evil in world. Negative energy is a type of energy that can bring destruction to anything it touches and seemingly drain away that substance's very existence. Unlike other energy substances, negative energy is able to be influenced by the user extremely easily. This allows Kurama to transform negative energy into any of the four states of matter. In addition, he is able to make this energy acidic, poisonous, extremely hot, or very cold. If Kurama manipulates negative energy correctly, he can easily bring about widespread destruction. *'Yin Burst:' Yin Burst is Kurama's variant of his previous mentor's Apocalyptic Strike jinx. Kurama brings his hands together in front of him with only his wrists touching. Once his wrists are touching he fires a fast moving bolt of condensed negative energy at the opponent. Upon contact, the foe is hit with enough force to possibly break bones. Similar to Apocalyptic Strike, Kurama can use this jinx multiple times in a row in a short amount of time, allowing him to overwhelm his opponent. In addition, Kurama is able to easily change the temperature of the spell, allowing him to keep his opponent's guessing. With this method, he is able to use the bolt of negative energy to freeze opponents instantly or severely burn them. *'Demon Nebula:' Kurama curls his fingers of both of his hands before placing the palm of one hand behind the back of the other hand. He then brings his hands close to his right side and releases a powerful aura of negative energy. Kurama thrusts his hands forward, releasing a large and powerful blast of superheated negative energy. When the blast makes contact, it launches the opponent across great distances as well as severely burn the opponent. **'Primordial Demon Nebula:' Kurama releases a concentrated aura of curse power that drowns the area in despairing presence. The aura of curse power feeds of this despair to augment itself before transforming into negative energy. Afterwards, he curls his fingers of both of his hands before placing the palm of one hand behind the back of the other hand as if he was going to use Demon Nebula. *'Shady World:' Kurama brings his hands together in front of him and then separates them so they are shoulder width about. As he separates his hands he conjures a sphere of highly acidic negative energy. Once full formed, Kurama throws the sphere at the opponent. Once it has made contact with the something it expands exponentially, chemically burning anything caught within it. *'Annihilation Void:' Kurama extends his hands to the side and produces negative energy from both hands before shaping the negative energy into a giant sphere. Once shaped, he brings his hands together in front of him and merges the two negative energy spheres into a humongous negative energy sphere. This sphere is soon fired at the opponent. As it flies toward the opponent it releases a barrage of tiny spheres of negative energy, inflicting a lot of damage as it draws closer. When the larger sphere makes contact with opponent it releases of a giant explosion of negative energy. *'Heaven Cutter:' Kurama covers his entire arm in negative energy and molds into the shape of a sword. Once it is shaped, he swings the sword downward in order to unleash a large crescent-shaped blade of negative energy. This crescent-shaped blade seems to have a lot of cutting power, which is shown by how it was able to easily slice through multiple buildings in a row when Kurama used this jinx at full power. *'Negativity Armor:' Hell's Retribution.png|Hell's Retribution effects of Hell's Retribution.png|The effects of Hell's Retribution on a small scale Hellish Bellow.png|Hellish Bellow Kurama covers his entire or part of his body with negative energy. Once it covers his body, he solidifies the negative energy to the point that it is significantly more durable than steel, allowing him to use as the negative energy has a type of armor. This armor can fully protect Kurama from multiple hits from Heavenly Body Magic without a receiving single scratch. *'Hell's Retribution:' *'Demonic Wing:' This simple jinx allows Kurama to cloak one of his hands in negative energy and mold the energy into the shape of a wing. This gives him the ability to fly with great speed and maneuverability. *'Heaven's Bane:' *'Divinity Slayer:' *'Hellish Bellow:' Kurama cloaks the Primordial Blade in negative energy. He then energies the negative energy with a bit of his curse power before compressing the negative energy around the blade. Once the compressed, Kurama stabs the blade into the ground as he greatly increases the acidity of the negative energy. The negative energy can do one of two things. The first is it can erupt from the ground in the form of a large explosion that hits anyone trapped in it with a lot force and chemically burns them. The second variant is the negative energy can travel towards the opponent, creating a fissure as it travels. Once it reaches the opponent it erupts from the ground. However, this time when it erupts from the ground it traps anyone who is caught in the eruption. This will force the targets to be continuously harmed due to the acidity of the negative energy. Health Curse The Health Curse is the Curse variant of Healing Magic. This Curse gives Kurama the ability to control his own health or the health of anyone he touches. On a supplementary level, this Curse gives him the ability to restore or enhance his own health or the health of an ally. When used offensively, Kurama is able to perform feats like: weaken opponents, make opponents sickly instantly, reopen closed wounds, or even prevent newly inflicted wounds from healing, regardless of the opponent's regeneration abilities. As an advanced user, he is even able to "steal" a targets health, physical abilities, or curse and magic power. *'Retaliation:' *'Healing Negation:' Etherious Physiology *'Unnatural Physical Prowess:' *'Enhanced Mental Prowess:' *'Etherious Form:' **'Enhanced Strength:' **'Negative Energy Manipulation:' Curse Power Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Demon General